BGMD:RRT Day 3
One morning,the guppies and robot all had their breakfast,bolonga and cheese quiche. Moscow: "Hey Gil,what's the matter? You look dazed." Gil:(partly mumbling)"I dreamed of something..." Oona: "What happened in your dream?" Gil: "Well,I can't exactly remember what it was about..." Deema: "Well,forget that! Today's another day of rescues!" Guppies: "Yay!" Nonny: "Do we have any mail?" Gil: "Uh...I'll go check!" The guppies followed Gil outside to the mailbox. Gil checked the mailbox. There was no mail seeking help from the rescue team. Then Pikachu arrives. Pikachu: "Morning kids. You all are here early. Oh! You checked the mailbox? Are there any rescue jobs for us?" Molly: "Sorry,the mailbox is empty." Pikachu: "Huh? Empty?" Goby: "Well,it's too bad...after all,we only just started up." Pikachu: "Right. I gotta show you kids,a place known as Poketucky." Molly:(amazed)"Poketucky?" Pikachu: "Yes. There maybe jobs posted at the Pelipper Post Office. Follow me." The rodent lead the guppies to the right down the path. Over the hills,there lies the town Poketucky. Pikachu: "There's the place,Poketucky." The Seven-Team go to the entrance of the town. Pikachu: "On the left,there's the Kecleon Shop. You can buy and sell items there...on the far left is the Felicity Bank. You can save your money there...on the far right is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link moves for you." Oona: "What's linking?" Pikachu: "Linking? Well,if you link moves...you can use them at the same time. If you need details,ask Gulpin. So,anyway,on your right is the Kangaskhan Storage. Store items there so they won't get lost. If you have important items,store them there so they won't get lost."(to the guppies)"How do you kids like it? Pretty useful shops,huh?" Molly: "Yes,very useful." Pikachu: "Oh right. There's also the Pelipper Post Office. It's straight ahead. I'm sure we'll get imformation jobs there. So,let's start off with a visit to the Pelipper Post Office. Follow me." The Seven-Team went straight to the Pelipper Post Office. The building was structured as a head of a pelican. Pikachu: "Over there...the Pelipper Post Office." Deema: "Is that where mail gets transported and sent?" Pikachu: "Oh yeah." The group saw a Pelipper fly away with a mailbag hanging from its left wing. They stopped by a billboard with papers tacked onto it. Pikachu: "This is where information is gathered from Pokemon in a need of rescue in all sorts of places." Nonny: "And this billboard? Pikachu: "Ah,yes. This billboard lists the rescue jobs. There's one with...it reads that someone is in trouble...Tiny Woods,B2F." Gil: "Awesomeness!" Pikachu: "Pretty useful,isn't it? If you want to go on a rescue,you first select one. For the time being,we should stick with the jobs posted here. Our team will become known after we do some rescue jobs." Molly: "I bet we'll get those job offers in our mailbox soon." Pikachu: "Yeah. And if you want to take on a rescue job.....just basically choose one and then we go off to our rescue." Molly: "Right. And we should get it the habit of doing it." The Seven-Team go off to the entrance of town. Molly: "First,let's go to Tiny Woods,where someone is in trouble. They say that it's in B2F. Pikachu: "Correct!" The team went off to Tiny Woods. They have to find that someone in trouble. Gil: "Who could that someone in trouble be?" Pikachu: "Oh,mind your own peepers! We're getting there." In B2F,the team kept on going until they come across Rattata. Goby: "Are you that someone in trouble?" Rattata: "Yes...you've found the right one..." Molly: "Alright. Let's get you out." Rattata: "No,please. I can leave this place alone."(scatters away) Pikachu:(calling back)"Oay. We'll meet you by the Pelipper Post Office later!" The Seven-Team went up to B3F. Oona: "Why are we here?" Nonny: "We're looking for someone else in trouble." Pikachu: "That's right..." Voice: "Hey people! Behind you!" The group looked behind them to see a yellow seed-looking Pokemon. Sunkern: "Well,don't just stand there looking at me with those jaws dropped open! You've found me,for goodness sakes!" Deema: "Oh,that's right. Mind if we help you--?" Sunkern: "NO! That's fine! I'm going out myself!" Pikachu: "Okay,jeez. We're just here to rescue you." Sunkern: "Okay,then...get the heck out of here and meet me at the Pelipper Post Office..."(bounces away) Deema: "Sheesh,what's his problem?" Goby: "Some kids are like that." Deema: "Can we get out of here?" Pikachu: "Yes...yes we'll get out..." Deema: "Okay,last one out is a rotten sea weed!" The guppies took off. Pikachu: "Rotten sea weed? Don't you mean rotten egg?" The guppies had already took off. Pikachu:(sigh) Later at the Pelipper Post Office... Rattata: "Thank you for rescuing me." Oona: "Can I pet you?" Rattata: "Please,hands to yourself girl." Oona: "Okay,so polite you are." Rattata: "Here's a reward I promised. 10 coins." Pikachu: "Thanks a lot,sir." Sunkern:(pushes Rattata off to the side)"Step aside! Here's my ''reward for you! 10 Gravelrocks!" Molly: "What are these for?" Goby: "They'll be perfect for my rock collection!" Sunkern: "No,dum dum! There not for your ''stupid rock collection!" Goby: "Hey,don't be such a meanie!" Rattata: "Haven't you heard of nice?" Sunkern: "What a disgusting word! Who says I'm nice?" Pikachu: "Look,pal. You just gave us--" Sunkern: "Just take it!" Pikachu: "Okay fine!"(takes the gravelrocks) The two Pokemon left. The Seven-Team returned back to the castle. Molly: "I'm glad our day went well." Nonny: "Yeah,except for that seed-looking creature." Pikachu: "Oh,don't worry about Sunkern. He's been acting mean almost all the time. But sometimes,he's a rather nice guy..." Goby: "You should be going. The sun's going down..." Pikachu: "Oh,thanks black boy."(goes out the door) Goby: "WHAT!?!?"(shouts out the window)"MY NAME IS GOBY! GOBY!!!" Later at night,Gil was halfway awake. He was having that dream again. (Gil's Dream) Gil was in the same vortex as last night's dream. Gil: "Again? Am I dreaming again?..."(sees a figure)"It's that figure again...hey? They're talking to me...but...what are they saying?" There was a shake. Gil: "Oh? It's shaking. An earthquake?" The shake gets severe. Gil: "Holy! It's getting worse! For a dream,it feels strangely real..." (End Of Dream) *BGMD:RRT Day 4